tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Joke
16:02 N3 16:02 what is wrong with you 16:02 :| 16:02 omfg 16:02 why did you abuse your power 16:02 :| 16:02 I DIED tda15 16:02 X.X 16:03 I can't find a working trailer 16:03 >_> 16:03 Ok 16:03 so my opinion of Karen 16:03 changed 16:03 cause she looks so awesome in the trailer 16:03 x.x 16:04 The more shows I watch on TV the more overatted TWD looks. 16:07 *** gsu_eagle_31049 has joined #tdwiki-chat 16:07 Hey gsu 16:07 ^_^ 16:08 hiya 16:08 Where is Beth in this trailer? 16:08 Is she the super skinny little girl? 16:08 O.o 16:08 Hai gsu. 16:08 SAM 16:08 SHUSH 16:08 I HAVE NOT SEEN THE TRAILER 16:09 You're a crap pot TDF 16:10 ....Do I know you? 16:10 I'm guessing this trailer is for the first half of S4 16:11 Hi gsu 16:11 So I guess the Governor's not going to be in the first half? 16:11 Guessing so too 16:11 N3 16:11 They usually make the trailers with just the first 4 episodes 16:11 why did you deop me 16:11 I didn't Ryan did 16:11 :p 16:12 That was rude CD. 16:12 Apologise. 16:12 No. 16:12 It seems to kind of feed into the whole "more zombies less drama thing" 16:12 You did. 16:12 23:01=-=Mode #tdwiki-chat -o CD-TDA by numbuhthreefan 16:12 :'( 16:12 No 16:12 *"more zombies less drama" thing 16:12 Noooo 16:12 I prefer the drama over zombies. 16:12 N3, why did you do that? 16:12 It really hurt my feelings. 16:12 :-/ 16:12 16:01 *** TDIFan13 sets mode -o on CD-TDA 16:12 yes 16:12 There are plenty of dim-witted fans who think otherwise @TDF 16:12 and then you deopped me again 16:12 :| 16:12 They are very influential 16:13 It was a joke 16:13 *** numbuhthreefan sets mode +o on CD-TDA 16:13 I didn't find it that funny 16:13 :/ 16:13 but LOL 16:13 I WAS FOOLED 16:13 oh :( 16:13 HAHAHAHAHAHA 16:13 I still don't get how you like TWD better than Breaking Bad. >_> @TDA15 16:13 I HAVE BEEN BAMBOOZLED!! 16:13 YOU'RE SO FUNNY N3 16:13 lol 16:13 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:13 LOL @CD 16:13 that was the best joke ever haha :) 16:13 HAHAHAHAHAHA WE GOT YOU 16:13 LOL 16:13 XD 16:14 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH GOT YOU 16:14 IMO of course 16:14 By a very small margin @TDF 16:14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:14 woah 16:14 guys 16:14 settle down 16:14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:14 yeah you got me IMO 16:14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:14 CRAZY STUFF GOING DOWN 16:14 TWD has just had a few more interesting things going on than BB 16:14 YEAH 16:14 @Bigez 16:14 guys seriously I'm going to call the police 16:14 :| 16:14 :| 16:14 :| 16:14 The later seasons made me like BB more than it did earlier -w- 16:14 C-C-COMBO BREAKER 16:14 COMBO BREAKER RIGHT N3 16:14 XDDDDDDDDDD 16:15 LOL 16:15 I was about to say that. 16:15 BB and TWD are the best things to come out of AMC 16:15 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:15 :o 16:15 SAVED 16:15 SAVED FOREVER 16:15 SAVED ALL THE TIME EVERYDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:15 #totes 16:15 haha 16:15 I just think Breaking Bad is just overall a better show than TWD. 16:15 hahaha 16:15 Turkey, lobster, sweet potater pie. 16:15 Due to the 3rd season of TWD 16:15 *an overall 16:15 @CD 16:15 BB is winning 16:16 8 more episodes left. 16:16 But once TWD reaches 6 seasons 16:16 These last eight episodes will probably change my mind 16:16 then we can compare 16:16 I know 16:16 Seeing as BB actually has something to offer now 16:16 The ending is gonna be bat s**t crazy. 16:17 Well, it better be. Category:Content